Travel Companions
by classyblue
Summary: Hephaestion finds a way to make traveling more enjoyable.


Travel Companions

The long line of travelers wound it's way through the valley. Carts full of families and belongings, horses with riders and people of all ages walked along the road. The mood was light and the sun was shining with a cool breeze keeping it from getting to uncomfortable for everyone. Alexander's army was on the move again.

The sounds of the traveling army were suddenly interrupted by the cries of a small child, definitely unhappy with the travel arrangements. Hephaestion had been trailing not far behind the cart carrying the child and several others and watched as the mother of the child tried to appease the little angry one. Nothing seemed to be working and the little girl continued to wail.

Hephaestion worked his horse up closer to the cart. He was intently watching the little girl and failed to notice the attention he was getting from everyone else in the cart. The whispering and muttering from the others drew the little ones attention and she turned mid-wail to look at the magnificent copper-colored horsey the man who had everyone else attention was riding. She immediately quit crying and hiccupped her way to stopping.

The horse was as enthralled with her as she was with him. He shook his head; his beautiful copper mane blowing in the wind. Sniffing her tears away, the little toddler smiled and cooed happily to the big horsey. It was love at first sight for both of them.

Hephaestion sat on the back of his horse and watched the exchange. He smiled as he watched them carrying on their own little conversation. The little one would say something in her childish jibber and the horse would shake his head and nicker back at her. She reached into the bottom of the cart and brought up a couple of wild flowers she had picked a few hours earlier when they had stopped. She held one up for her new friend and Hephaestion gently nudged him forward. His horse picked the flower eagerly from her little hand and ate it.

Pure delight filled the little girls eyes and she laughed out loud. She pushed another one towards him and he accepted it happily.

To her surprise, she saw that the horse had a rider and she looked him over with her big brown eyes. She saw him smile at her and she hid her head shyly under her mothers' arms. They played a little game of peek-a-boo for a while before she waved at him with her tiny fingers. He smiled broadly and waved back, producing giggles from her.

She reached out her arms towards him and tried to crawl over the cart to him. Hephaestion reached for her, after making sure it was all right with her mother first, and pulled her in front of him on his horse. The first thing she did was hug as much of the horse's neck as her little arm would reach around.

Hephaestion was so busy watching his new little charge he missed the looks of envy from the others left behind in the cart.

He stayed close to the cart in case the little girl decided she wanted to go back to her mother but she seemed to be more than content where she was. She played for a while with the horses' long mane and then climbed up Hephaestion's chest and spread her tiny finger through his long auburn strands. The man and beast became her own little playground, which suited both of them just fine. She was fascinated with the pendant around his neck and studied it for some time.

The afternoon breezes and the motion of the horse began to take their toll and soon her little blonde locks began to sag against his chest. Her thumb found it's way to her mouth and her eyelids drooped more and more. Her mother held out her arms to take the child but Hephaestion shook his head and held her tighter against his hard chest. One of the last things she did before dozing off completely was to take a piece of his chiton in her tiny hands and rub it between her fingers, and then she was lost to the world for a while.

They had been riding that way for quite a while when Hephaestion suddenly sucked in his breath quickly and the mother watched in horror as the front of his chiton was soaked through as urine continued to run down his thigh. Her hands went to her mouth and she grabbed a piece of cloth to go wipe off her little ones mess. But Hephaestion only laughed softly and motioned for her to quit, that he was fine.

He then very gently wrapped his cloak around the precious, and damp, little bundle in his arms and continued to ride behind the cart.

Sometime later, Alexander rode up next to him and slowed his horse to walk beside his general. He peeked at the sleeping beauty in Hephaestion's arms and look back up into Hephaestion's blue eyes with a mischievous grin.

"Is there something we need to talk about, Hephaestion?"

"Nothing I can think of my king."

Alexander looked down at the drying leg beside his and laughed softly.

"I need your assistance, do you think you have time to help me now?"

Hephaestion nodded and moved closer to the cart to hand the little sleeper to her mother, but before he did he kissed her forehead sweetly.

The mother thanked him for helping quiet her child and he thanked her for letting him hold her. His horse gave the tiny girl one last nuzzle and they turned to go with Alexander.

"I love you for many reasons, Hephaestion, but you still find ways to make me love you more. You will make an amazing father."

"I don't have time to be daddy to anyone." Said Hephaestion, looking straight ahead as he rode, "I have enough on my hands trying to manage you. You are more than a handful."

They looked at each other and laughed as they rode on but Alexander had wonderful thoughts of holding Hephaestion's child in his arms and loving it as much as its' father did.

"I think we need to stop and get you some clean clothes though before we get started."

"Only if you help me change." Hephaestion said with a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
